Miss Saigon: SASUHINA STYLE!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Miss Saigon, but Naruto Style! Hope you enjoy the story and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Miss Saigon: SASUHINA STYLE! Chapter 1: Dreamland!

**(Note: Hey guys. This is Aerisuke. What's up? How are you doing? Anyway, this is a story that I thought of a while back **_**way **_**before I had Open Office (Microsoft Word). It's called Miss Saigon. I already wrote the story, but it has musical lyrics. So, instead of adding lyrics into this story (since FFN obviously doesn't allow that on their website, but some authors do that), I will be doing the story without the songs from the musical because then it would get deleted, and that would stink. Oh, and here is a short summary of the musical for those of you who have not seen it:**

**Summary:**  
><strong>The story is based on Giacomo Puccini's opera "Madame Butterfly", but the story in the opera takes place in Japan. Well, Miss Saigon is similar to that, but instead of the couple of the play being an American Lieutenant and Japanese geisha, the couple of the opera is replaced by an American G.I. who falls in love with a Vietnamese bar girl. Miss Saigon is about a 17-year-old Vietnamese bar girl, Kim, who falls in love with Christopher "Chris" Scott, an American G.I. But however, later on in the story, Kim is abandoned by Chris during the Fall Of Saigon after he is forced to get on a plane, meaning that no more Vietnamese are allowed in the Embassy. So three years pass and Chris, who is now remarried to a woman named Ellen, finds out that Kim is still alive after he feared of her being dead. He also finds out that he has a son, Tam, who is being raised by Kim. The story is great, the characters are interesting, and plus there's a sad ending in there. Well, I hope you enjoy the Naruto version of Miss Saigon! Oh, and I'm using Part II of Naruto because Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto are 17 in the beginning because Sasuke's birthday is in July, Naruto's birthday is in October, and Hinata's birthday is in December.<strong>

Story:  
>This is based on Miss Saigon, but Naruto Style! Hope you enjoy the story and R&amp;R!<p>

Cast:

Hinata Hyuga (Kim)  
>Age: 17<br>3 years later: 20

Sasuke Uchiha (Chris)  
>Age: 17<br>3 years later: 20

Sakura Haruno Uchiha (Ellen)  
>Age: 20<p>

Jiraiya (The Engineer)  
>Age: 56<br>3 years later: 59

Naruto (John)  
>Age: 17<br>3 years later: 20

Neji (Thuy)  
>Age: 18<br>3 years later: 21

Karin (Gigi)  
>Age: 17<p>

Akeno (Tam)  
>Age: 3<br>Ami (Sasuke's daughter)  
>Age: 3<p>

_Have you ever lost someone precious to you? Have you ever had a relative… who regretted the fact that they had abandoned your loved one before they died?_

_I have._

_Hello. I am Akeno Uchiha. 18 years ago,, I lost my mother… Hinata Uchiha Hyuga._

_You see, my mother wanted her and I to go with my father, Sasuke Uchiha to America. But she found out that he had been remarried to another woman… Sakura Haruno. My father had thought that my mother had died because of the way that the two had parted during The Fall Of Konoha. But he had no idea that she had a son, which was me of course._

_So, I will tell you the story about my father and mother's tragic love story. This… is the story… of Sasuke… and Hinata Hyuga Uchiha._

_~ 21 years ago.. ~_

Time period: April, 1975.  
>Place: Konoha.<br>Time of day: Nighttime.

There was a sleazy night club hosted by someone who was not only a perverted toad sage, but he was also one of the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya called his nightclub, "Jiraiya's Fabulous Nightclub!"

But he also had bargirls. Even Jiraiya thought that they were so darn sexy. But there was a new bargirl that was coming into Jiraiya's Fabulous Nightclub! Her name… was Hinata Hyuga. She recently moved into The Hidden Leaf Village after her whole family was killed in a fire… including her sister, Hanabi!

Now… poor little shy, soft-spoken, and heartwarming Hinata was all alone. Now the only family member that she had left was her evil cousin, Neji. But you'll find out why he's evil later on.

As she was getting inside the bar, Jiraiya showed her to her bed and her dressing room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for tonight." said Jiraiya.

"You mean… this will be my new home?" asked Hinata as she looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, for now… until we find you a new home, that is. Now get dressed." said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-san." said Hinata as she nodded her head.

**(Note: For some of you who don't know Japanese, "hai" means "yes." But you probably already knew that.)**

"Please. Call me Jiraiya-sama." said Jiraiya as he left Hinata's room while Hinata went into her dressing room to get ready for tonight's show.

Meanwhile, 17-year-olds Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were walking inside the nightclub. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had recently died of cancer which left Sasuke feeling depressed. Naruto and Sasuke were seated in a booth.

"Hey Sasuke. Look at the hot girls over there!" cried Naruto as he was pointing to the girls dancing on the stage. One of the girls, Karin, was making flirty eye contact with Sasuke.

"Hmph." was all Sasuke could say.

Jiraiya then walked on the stage, walked up to the microphone, and said:

"How are you gentlemen doing tonight?"

Some of the men were wolf-whistling at the girls (excluding Hinata) because they wanted to see more of them.

"Well, I've got a surprise for all of you men out there. You see, this is a girl who recently moved here to The Hidden Leaf Village. Please welcome my princess, Hinata Hyuga!" cried Jiraiya as Hinata walked onstage.

"Um… hello. My name is… Hinata Hyuga. I just recently moved here to The Hidden Leaf Village. But my heart belongs to the sea. I also have a million dreams in me." said Hinata who walked backstage.

"Holy cow, Naruto! Who the heck is that?" asked Sasuke who was shocked at Hinata's beauty.

"Sasuke, were you even listening? That was Hinata Hyuga!" cried a shocked Naruto.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." said Sasuke.

"Man, Sasuke. You really stink at listening. All I was trying to do was to show you a really cute girl." said Naruto as he turned away from Sasuke as Jiraiya came back onstage.

"And now, we will show you our four runner ups for the position of "Miss Konoha" and our #1 winner. The runner ups are: Tenten, Ino, Shizune, and Hinata! Our #1 winner is… Karin! Karin is now dubbed "Miss Konoha!" Give her a hand folks!" cried Jiraiya as the men (excluding Naruto and Sasuke) were applauding wildly for Karin.

"As Miss Konoha, the man that will go home with me tonight is… Suigetsu Hozuki!" cried Karin.

"That's me! That's me! Come here, baby!" cried Suigetsu as Karin ran into his arms as he caught her, and began kissing her hungrily as they left the nightclub.

"Yuck." said Sasuke as he got out of his seat.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going buddy?" asked Naruto.

"I want to go meet that Hinata girl." said Sasuke.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" cried Naruto as he followed Sasuke to find Hinata.


	2. Announcement And Update: 12-8-2014

Miss Saigon: SASUHINA STYLE! Announcement And Update: 12-8-2014.

Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here, again. I know some of you are patienly waiting for me to upload the next chapter of my "Braveheart"/"Final Fantasy X" crossover fanfic "William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna." Don't worry. I have not given up on that story. I'm still working on it. Anyway, this is a sort of a remake of "Naruto" version that I had (judging by the title of the fanfic) of the hit musical "Miss Saigon." In the old version, I had Sasuke as Chris and Naruto as John as well as Akeno as the daughter of Sakura (Ellen) and Sasuke. Well, I was going to continue this story, but then I thought that Naruto should play Chris and Sasuke should play John because I thought that the love triangle between Kim, Chris and Ellen seemed to really fit Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. Sadly, Sakura and Sasuke's daughter Akeno will not be in here because, well, Chris and Ellen didn't have a child in the musical. Don't worry. I'm still keeping the old version. However, this "Naruto" version of "Miss Saigon" will be called:

"Miss Saigon (Naruto Style!)"

Here is the cast for it:

Hinata – Kim  
>Naruto – Christopher "Chris" Scott<br>Jiraiya – The Engineer (a.k.a. Tran Van Dinh)  
>Sakura – Ellen<br>Sasuke – John Thomas  
>Neji – Thuy<br>Karin – Gigi Van Tranh  
>Boruto – Tam<br>Minato and Kushina – Naruto's parents

Also, there will be a few differences (i.e. instead of the story taking place in Saigon, it's taking place in Konoha) in this fanfic, and I'm not going to be using any musical lyrics (well, except for one song from the musical, but you'll have to read and find out which one) because of copyright issues. Again, while I will be using one song from the musical, I will not be including the other songs because I don't want this story to get removed. One more thing. The following fanfic contains spoilers for "Miss Saigon." If you've not seen this musical, go check it out. It's awesome. I actually have the Original London Cast (with Lea Salonga as Kim and Jonathan Pryce as the Engineer) on my iPhone. :D Well, I guess that's about it. Be on the look-out for...

"Miss Saigon: (Naruto Style!"

Coming soon...

Disclaimer:  
>I do not own "Miss Saigon" or "Naruto." Miss Saigon belongs to Alain Boulil, Claude-Michel Schonberg and Cameron Mackintosh, and "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners.<p>

P.S. For those who don't know, "Miss Saigon" was actually based on an opera called "Madame Butterfly."


End file.
